


Little Tiger

by Kantayra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether Ciel wanted to or not, he would always be Sebastian's little tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 22 prompt for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian/Ciel; Beauty (of mind or body) - "Did he who made the Lamb make thee?"_

> _“Tyger Tyger, burning bright,  
>  “In the forests of the night;  
> “What immortal hand or eye,  
> “Could frame thy fearful symmetry?”_

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. I’m the Queen’s watchdog. Watch _dog_. Dog,” Ciel lied haughtily.

Sebastian just smiled wickedly as Ciel’s perfectly dainty little pink tongue flicked out and lathed the tip of his thumb. Sebastian watched rapturously as Ciel licked up all the dollops of whipped cream that had escaped his dessert that evening. An exquisite little kitten’s tongue cleaning delicate, soft paws. Sebastian had to fight back the urge to moan at the beautifully disdainful look Ciel threw in his direction.

“Nothing resembling a cat,” Ciel insisted. “Try to remember that.”

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian lied just as easily.

***

  


> _“In what distant deeps or skies,  
>  “Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
> “On what wings dare he aspire?  
> “What the hand, dare sieze the fire?”_

The water sluiced down porcelain-fine skin and elegantly formed limbs to finally rejoin the steamy suds in the tub. Little rivulets of bubbles trailed over that tender, succulent flesh, teasing Sebastian’s eyes by hiding – even for an instant – some small sliver of that body.

Ciel sighed contently at the feel of the soapy water caressing him. It was almost a purr: a deep, full-body shiver that traveled down Ciel’s spine straight to his toes. Sebastian teasingly (innocently) soaped up the back-scrubber once more and ran it up and down Ciel’s back.

“Hmm…” Ciel’s tight muscles relaxed under Sebastian’s soothing caresses, and the small, plaintive sounds escaping his lips sounded more and more like a kitten being petted with each stroke.

It was mercilessly tantalizing, all that exposed flesh ready to melt into Sebastian’s touch. Sebastian was exceptionally grateful that Ciel’s back was always toward him during bath time; Sebastian doubted he could fully disguise the hunger in his eyes.

Every so often, as Sebastian stroked Ciel’s back rhythmically, it became nearly impossible to keep up the steady motion. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to throw aside the scratcher, take off his gloves, and feel that skin warm and wet against his own.

Such a perfect body and such a deliciously black soul inside!

Sebastian never dared, though. His master had fangs and claws, Sebastian well knew. Sebastian would have thought it impossible for a mere human to truly torture a demon until he’d met Ciel. But now… Now Sebastian knew Ciel’s cruelty all too well:

 _Look at this perfect body and soul, but do not touch._

That was the agonizing truth of Sebastian’s daily existence.

“Cats don’t like the water,” Sebastian commented mildly when Ciel leaned into the hot trail of water Sebastian rubbed down his cheek.

“Hmm…” Ciel purred.

“Except tigers, of course,” Sebastian added with a smirk. “Tigers quite enjoy the water, I’m told.”

Ciel opened fiery, furious eyes and glared at Sebastian. “I think I’m done with my bath now,” he said curtly in a manner that made it all too clear it was an order that could not be disobeyed.

“As you wish, young master,” Sebastian conceded, but he couldn’t keep the satisfied smile from his lips.

***

  


> _“And what shoulder, & what art,  
> “Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
> “And when thy heart began to beat,  
> “What dread hand? & what dread feet?”_

The greatest lie Ciel told was that he didn’t care.

“You call this jacket pressed?” he would snarl one day and throw his clothes to the floor.

“My most humble apologies,” Sebastian would reply silkily and make amends as best he could.

“This cake is vile.”

“My most humble apologies.”

“Stupid demon.”

“Vile demon.”

“ _Filthy_ demon.”

For such a beautiful boy, he had such a sharp tongue. As forked as it was spiteful.

And every time, Sebastian inched a bit closer to perfection, meeting every one of that finicky mind’s absurd demands.

And, as Sebastian slithered closer to his kitten, the harsher his kitten became. The wickeder his kitten’s words…

“M-Mind your place, demon,” Ciel whispered raggedly, wantonly, when Sebastian’s fingers lingered a fraction of a second too long undressing his master at night.

“My most humble apologies,” Sebastian agreed rapturously. All these centuries and he still hadn’t understood the marvel of love. The traditional human sappiness revolted Sebastian, but this… This twisted little heart that fought and struggled vainly in its net as it became ever further entangled…

That sort of love Sebastian reveled in. And perhaps even became entangled himself.

***

  


> _“What the hammer? what the chain,  
>  “In what furnace was thy brain?  
> “What the anvil? what dread grasp,  
> “Dare its deadly terrors clasp?”_

Sebastian wouldn’t have thought it possible.

“Kill them.”

Demons were demons, and humans were humans, but never had Sebastian encountered such an agonizingly beautiful combination of the two.

“Burn it.”

Ciel whispered sweet poison in Sebastian’s ear.

“Don’t leave anything.”

Tremulous and fragile and brutal.

“Turn everything here to ash.”

Madness and arrogance and greed and heartrending terror.

“That’s an order!”

So delicate and so murderous. A perfect little creature cradled tight in Sebastian’s arms, without any remorse or empathy whatsoever.

And Sebastian killed _everything_ in response to that siren call.

***

  


> _“When the stars threw down their spears  
>  “And watered heaven with their tears:  
> “Did he smile his work to see?  
> “Did he who made the Lamb make thee?”_

“I’ve seen many things like those children in the past,” Ciel said resolutely, arrogantly, in the train. _Ruined._ “The way they had become, there was no coming back. So…” _Their lives were nothing anymore. It was a mercy killing._

Sebastian’s breath seized in his throat. The more he knew Ciel, the more impossible Ciel became. What divine Creator could do such a thing, fashion such a perfect, tiny being to be the ideal mate of a denizen of Hell?

The angels wept at Ciel’s cruelty, and the demons salivated. Truly, such a human came only once in an eon. So sweet and pure and heartless and vile…

It wouldn’t be enough to devour Ciel’s soul once, Sebastian knew. Sebastian needed to taste Ciel’s malicious perfection every day, and every hour of every day. Nothing would be enough. Sebastian could never be sated with his deadly master.

“My lord…” Sebastian breathed in awe instead, and knelt on the floor of the train car, just between Ciel’s knees, in subservience.

Ciel studied Sebastian coldly, dispassionately, for one moment. And then his tender, little paws reached out to grasp Sebastian’s face, pull him up so that they were eye to eye. Ciel gave Sebastian a scornful look, but that spark of connection and longing was clear, hidden in the fiery depths of Ciel’s eye for Sebastian to read like an open book.

“My lord,” Sebastian repeated once again, because it was worth saying. For this was an even further impossibility. To Ciel, intimacy was the torture his captors had inflicted on him when they robbed him of his innocence, an act worthy of bloodthirsty revenge. To Sebastian, intimacy was malodorous and rotten, a diseased frenzy of human lust.

Despite it all, they craved each other, in any way they could have it.

Sebastian dared suck at the sweet ambrosia of Heaven. Ciel welcomed into his body the brimstone of Hell. Each found the taste most satisfactory.

The cosmos trembled at their union.

***

  


> _“Tyger Tyger burning bright,  
>  “In the forests of the night:  
> “What immortal hand or eye,  
> “Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?”_

“And Sebastian?” Ciel said that night, sprawled lazily across the bed like the contented feline he so resembled.

“Hmm?” Sebastian hummed against one slender, milky-white thigh.

“Stop reciting that infernal nonsense. It’s clichéd and ruining the mood.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yes, my lord.” And blew out the candles.


End file.
